1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear compressor, particularly but not solely for use in refrigerators.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Compressors, in particular refrigerator compressors, are conventionally driven by rotary electric motors. However, even in their most efficient form, there are significant losses associated with the crank system that converts rotary motion to linear reciprocating motion. Alternatively a rotary compressor which does not require a crank can be used but again there are high centripetal loads, leading to significant frictional losses. A linear compressor driven by a linear motor would not have these losses, and can be designed with a bearing load low enough to allow the use of aerostatic gas bearings as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,845, where a connecting rod that is compliant to lateral movement allows for the low bearing load.
A discussion of aerostatic gas bearings is included in “Design of Aerostatic Bearings”, J. W. Powell, The Machinery Publishing Company Limited, London 1970. However with normal manufacturing tolerances and equipment production of effective gas bearings is difficult.
Conventional compressors are mounted within a hermetically sealed housing which in use acts as a reservoir of refrigerant gas. Refrigerant gas is drawn into the compressor from this reservoir and is exhausted through an exhaust conduit leading from the compressor, through the housing.
Operation of the compressor involves the reciprocation of moving parts leading to vibration of the compressor unit, in all three axis. To reduce the external noise effect of this vibration the compressor is mounted on isolation springs within the sealed housing.
With a linear compressor the piston vibrates relative to the cylinder in only one axis, with consequent reaction forces on whichever part, if either, is fixed. One solution proposed to this problem is to operate a pair of compressors synchronously in a balanced and opposed configuration. However this arrangement would be too complex and costly for use in a commodity item such as a domestic refrigerator. Another proposed solution is the addition of a resonant counterweight to reduce the vibration. However this approach limits the operation of the compressor because the counterweight is a negative feedback device and is limited to the fundamental unbalance force. A further solution is proposed in “Vibration characteristics of small rotary and linear cryogenic coolers for IR systems”, Gully and Hanes, Proceedings of the 6th International Cryocooler Conference, Plymouth, Mass., 1990. This solution involves independently supporting the piston part and the cylinder part of the compressor within the housing so that the “stator acts as a counterweight”. However in implementing this design in a domestic refrigerator there is a problem when the piston mass is low. In such a compressor, as the discharge pressure increases, the force of the compressed gas acts as a spring force (the “gas spring”) which increases the running speed as the discharge pressure increases. This is a problem because the frequency of the “third” vibration mode (where the piston and the cylinder vibrate in phase with each other but out of phase with the compressor shell) is only slightly above the frequency of the desirable “second” mode (where the shell does not vibrate and the piston and cylinder are out of phase). Thus the shell starts to vibrate intolerably as the “gas spring” starts to operate and effectively raises the “second” mode frequency to, and eventually above, the “third” mode frequency.